Razordon
Razordons are a species of thorny predatory reptiles whose whole body is covered with an array of large, barded spines — hardened spikes made of bone that project menacingly out of their bodies. Overview As a defensive protection, this razor-sharp body armour serves to deter all but the most determined of creatures, and even the most monstrous of Lustria’s many apex predators will think twice before attacking a Razordon. The Razordon’s spines are not only a deterrent, however, they are also a deadly offensive weapon. By way of powerful muscle spasms, Razordons can discharge their spines, shooting them outwards in a deadly hail. Razordons are most commonly found in swampy regions or tidal basins, and more of their number are concentrated around the Amaxon Basin than anywhere else in Lustria. There, in the overgrown backwaters, the favoured prey of Razordons can be found in great profusion. Razordons feed on any of the enormous winged insects that plague the moist swampy air in droning clouds so dense that they blot out the noonday sun. Without wings, it is not easy to hunt such quick-flying quarry, but the Razordon has developed its own unique way. It first slinks within range by crouching low and advancing through the high rushes, or by submerging itself in the water so that only its eyes and nostrils poke above the floating algae of the foetid marshes. When a good-sized insect drones by, the Razordon will fire volleys of its spikes into the air, hoping to impale and bring down its prey. Even clipping its target is enough to bring it near the ground, where the Razordon’s long claws and ragged, sharp teeth are more than enough to finish off any insect, no matter how large. While any of the plethora of insect types will do, all Razordons consider the horse-sized stegawasps or blooddraining sabreflies special delicacies. Warfare In much the same manner as the Salamander, Skinks capture and train Razordons, although the spiky beasts have no domestic uses and are used exclusively on patrols or at war. Goading such a creature to shoot its darts is a simple, if somewhat risky operation: the Skink Handlers prod the Razordon with the sharp end of a spear, and then duck. As Razordons are mean-spirited creatures, it is not unusual for an occasional dart to be fired towards the Skink Handlers rather than the targets they would have chosen. The Lizardmen use Razordons as living pieces of artillery, driving them towards enemy battle lines, all the while encouraging the beasts to fire a steady rain of spines into enemy ranks. A single dart can be deadly, as it is shot out with enough force to splinter a shield, or punch a hole clean through a man’s body. However, even a creature that is hit by a Razordon spike and survives is still in danger. Each spine has tiny barbs that ensure that pulling it out inflicts even greater injury and loss of blood. Should a foe be so foolhardy as to charge a Razordon, the spiky reptile has developed a fearsomely devastating reaction — flexing its scaly hide to blast forth a formidable volley. Those attackers fortunate enough to make it past the wall of darts fired at them find themselves met by the snarling Razordon. During the Battle for the Lost Plaque at Lacoussaint, Razordon Hunting Packs were massed together into a large formation and managed to stop cold a formation of charging Bretonnian knights, slaughtering them to a man. Miniatures Lizardmen - Skink Hunting Pack with Razordon (1).jpg|6th Edition. Lizardmen - Skink Hunting Pack with Razordon (2).jpg|6th Edition. (Razordon with Skinks) Source * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 49 es:Razordón Category:R Category:Lizardmen Military Category:Reptiles